Before the Family
by thevillainessandthedemigod
Summary: This is my version of what might of happened before they became a family!


Räñdøm Dïšñëŷ Štörīëś

Sofia the First-  
"Before the Family"~  
Miranda Gonzales looked nervously at her father as he escorted her down the wedding aisle. He was ill, and was getting weaker and weaker. Miranda wished her mother could of seen her wedding day, but she passed away, also from illness, about a year before. The man whom Miranda was engaged to, Nicholas Parkonen, stood handsomely at the alter.  
She took his hand and they began their vows.  
.oOo.  
"Queen Fiona is ill, your majesty," Baileywick said. "She requests that you not come in until later."  
King Roland sighed. "Just let me know how she is."  
"Certainly, your majesty."  
A few days later a doctor came to check on Queen Fiona.  
"King Roland, your wife has news for you," he said.  
King Roland burst into her chambers. "You have news for me, my queen?"  
"Yes, Rollie. We're expecting a baby!"  
"A BABY?!" King Roland shouted. "Oh my land, I'm gonna be a dad!" He ran down the halls shouting, "My wife's having a baby! My wife's having a baby!"  
.oOo.  
One of Miranda's closest friends, Rose, came daily to her house to give her fresh bread. One day, she found her on her knees, sobbing.  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
Miranda simply showed her her husband's dog tags, meaning he had died while he was working.  
"Oh, Miranda!" Rose was such a kind woman, she cried with Miranda. "C'mon, you're so thin. You need to eat something."  
Rose made her eat some of the bread when she noticed Miranda's barely sticking-out stomach.  
"Miranda! I believe you are having a baby!" Rose said.  
"A baby?" Miranda squeaked. "I can't have a baby! I'm not old enough! I'm not ready to become a mom! I don't have a job, and I can't work with a baby!"  
"Honey, calm down. I've been looking for someone to take over my shoe business for me. I'm gonna move out of town in a couple of years, and I have a nice apartment over the shop. You could live there, work for me a couple years until the baby gets older, then it can be your own. How does that sound?"  
"Well…" Miranda said. "Actually, that's not a bad idea…"  
.oOo.  
"Is it a boy or girl?" King Roland asked hastily.  
"It's a boy, sir," A midwife said.  
"Let me in, by the king's command!"  
"Your majesty, your wife is in the middle of having the other one!"  
"TWINS?!" King Roland bolted to the pier to take a walk to calm himself down.  
When he came back, he found the midwife holding a little girl with a halo of golden locks, just like Queen Fiona.  
"Where is my wife?" He demanded.  
"Sire, Queen Fiona… died in childbirth," she mumbled.  
"WHAT? Impossible! She was healthy, alive just ten minutes ago!"  
"A lot can happen in just mere seconds, your majesty," she said calmly.  
"That's… that's just not possible!"  
"She said that she loves you, and name the babies the what you want."  
"ENOUGH! THIS WOMAN MUST BE EXECUTED THIS INSTANT!" He grabbed the baby abruptly and she cried. "It's ok, Daddy's got you," he said gently. "GUARDS! SIEZE THIS WOMAN!"  
They took her away, and King Roland took the tiny princess, sat in his chambers, and cried.  
.oOo.  
Miranda crouched down uncomfortably to measure the shoe size of the costumer's feet.  
"You shouldn't be working so hard, miss," Ms. Costumer said. "Expecting a baby so soon and all."  
"Yes, well, it's my job!" Miranda said raggedly but cheerfully. She stood up a pressed her hand to her huge stomach.  
A lot of the costumers were impressed how cheerful Miranda always was. She could put a smile on the face of the grouchiest costumers. One little child laughed as she felt the baby kick.  
Then, suddenly, Miranda felt something different.  
"Rose, the baby's coming!" She said. The crowded store cleared out as Rose led Miranda upstairs to her bedroom. There, a few hours later, was born a beautiful baby girl. She had big blue eyes like Nicholas and a sweet face. Miranda decided to name her Sofia.  
.oOo.  
"Daddy! James took my doll again!" Five-year-old Amber said.  
"I did not! She's lying! It's under her bed, she's just too lazy to look!" James put a hand on his hip.  
"James, Amber, I don't have time right now."  
"But Daddy!"  
"James, help your sister get her doll back."  
Later, Amber and James wanted to play cards again and poor Baileywick was tired of it.  
"Daddy, can you please play cards with us?" James and Amber asked sweetly.  
"No, kids. I don't have time right now."  
"You never do!" Amber cried.  
.oOo.  
"Getty-up, flying horse!" Sofia romped around on the broomstick.  
"Sofia, can you help me please?" Miranda asked.  
"Sure Mommy!" The broomstick quickly clattered to the ground as she ran to help.  
"Sofia, the king's coming to town today," Miranda said.  
"He IS?! Is Princess Amber and Prince James, too?"  
"I'm sure they will," she smiled.  
"I wish I could be a princess," Sofia sighed.  
"All hail King Roland, Prince James, and Princess Amber!" Baileywick called.  
Sofia gasped. "Princess Amber! She's so pretty! Mom! I think she looked at me! I think she looked at me! And Prince James, he's so handsome!"  
Miranda smiled. If only their life could be that good…  
.oOo.  
"Baileywick, did a stork put us on the palace doorstep?" Amber asked.  
"No, dummy, we had a mom," James said. "She just left us."  
"James, do not call your sister a dummy," Baileywick said. "And also, your mother was a very kind woman. She did not leave your father. She died when she had Princess Amber."  
"I want a mom," seven-year-old Amber said. "A mom would love us and have time for us."  
"Yeah, I do too," James sighed.  
"Baileywick!" King Roland called. "I need you to send a messenger out. My shoes have worn thin. I think it's time to try a new shoemaker."  
"Yes, your majesty."  
.oOo.  
"Mom, what's that?" Sofia asked.  
"The king needs some new shoes. We have to go to the palace after we make him some!" Miranda said as she set a paper down.  
Sofia's eyes widened and she gasped. "Oh my goodness! Mom PLEASE let me go with you! I will never ask for anything ever again if you let me go with you to the castle!"  
"Of course you can go, baby," Miranda kissed her on the forehead.  
Later that week, Miranda and Sofia headed to the castle, Sofia jittery from excitement. In the king's ballroom, Miranda bowed, and Sofia did too.  
Miranda smiled at the handsome king. He smiled back. Sofia noticed the prince and princess peeking from the corner.  
They went back home and Miranda was quiet, despite Sofia's chatter.  
In the back of Miranda's mind, she saw herself as a queen, with Roland at her side.  
—Well, that's what I think might of happened before they became a family. Kinda fast-paced, but ok other then that!:)


End file.
